


Small Shock

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Relationship(s), Touch-Starved, Tumblr request, request, request work, soft, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: Set around time before and after The Mandalorian Season 1 Paz and Cara are married and finally come around to having some time alone together.
Relationships: Cara Dune & Paz Vizla, paz vizla/cara dune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Small Shock

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun to do a fluffy request! Hope you enjoy!

Paz settled into the luxurious chair looking out past the balcony, showcasing the stunning Naboo landscape. It was risky being out in territory ruled over by the New Republic, but this is was supposed to be a time of relaxation at the request of his beloved. Still, he couldn’t help but dwell on all the possible unpleasant outcomes that came with leaving the hideout back in the outer rim. Brooding over these thoughts, Paz never heard the footsteps of his cyar’ika, creeping up behind him.

Strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, causing him no real shock as he could immediately tell who it was.

“ _Ner cyare_ …” He sighed, melting into her touch.

“I was only gone for a few minutes, Paz. Did you miss me that much?”

“Cara, I miss you every moment you are not at my side.” He said as Cara gently slipped his helmet off.

She grinned peppering the exposed skin of his face in gentle kisses. To think that a woman with enough strength to practically level mountains was also capable of such tenderness was enough to make Paz’s head spin.

“Relax, Paz. We’re okay.” Cara said, moving to sit in his lap.

Those beautiful and calloused hands moved to cup his face sending shivers down his spine. Cara’s touch was the essence of a hearth; radiating warmth, and reminiscent of coming home. It had been weeks since they had both made declarations of love for each other, _riduurok_ , in the specific terms of his people. And ever since that day, he had come to know the unrestrained pleasure of physical contact. His strict training had prepared him for anyone and anything, except this. Even in anticipation he could feel himself grow suddenly weak. Even now, as her hands ghosted over the skin of his cheeks, he could feel his body shake fervently.

“It’s okay if you’re not entirely ready yet…” Her voice assured him.

“N-No!” He croaked, meeting her gaze desperately. “I want this. Please. I’m ready.”

Cara laughed, that sound ever vigorously sweet. “Okay, okay.”

“Who knew you could be so soft…” He murmured.

“Hm. Keep talking like that and I’ll flip you.” A phony threat.

Bit by bit, Cara moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing her body closer to his. Even though Paz was still covered in armor, save his head, the sheer closeness was giving intoxicating. So much so that he could feel his breathing slow, all previous anxieties vanishing completely. Returning the embrace, Paz buried his face in the crook of Cara’s neck, drifting off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
